1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method for a biarylalanine, which is useful as an intermediate for a medicament, an agrochemical and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
As conventional production methods for a biarylalanine compound, the following method are known: a method comprising cross-coupling N-(t-butyloxycarbonyl)-O-(trifluoromethanesulfonyl)tyrosine methyl ester, which is a derivative of a natural amino acid tyrosine, with phenylboronic acid in the presence of a palladium catalyst (WO 2001-36376), a method comprising cross-coupling N-FMOC-4-(trimethylstannyl)-phenylalanine tert-butyl ester with a halobenzene in the presence of a palladium catalyst (WO 2001-12183), a method comprising cross-coupling N-(t-butyloxycarbonyl)-4-iodophenylalanine methyl ester with phenyl boronic acid in the presence of a palladium catalyst (WO 2000-43372) and the like.
However, in each of the above-mentioned cross-coulping methods, an expensive palladium catalyst is used. Therefore, an economical production method has been desired.